


Touch & Go

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘I want some,’ Ricky says, shifting against Chris’ side. Chris glances at him, he’s still looking forward with hands on Vinny’s back. Chris can feel heat seeping through his limbs and he’s not sure he’s going to be able to stop himself completely losing his shit if Ricky starts sucking his fingers as well.But then Ricky turns to glance at him, half-smiling.It's movie night on tour and Chris is feeling awkward, left on his own with Ricky and Vinny. He's trying to concentrate on the movie but his bandmates seem to have other ideas.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Vinny Mauro/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Touch & Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leann_michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leann_michelle/gifts).



Chris stifles a yawn. They’re sprawled out on Ricky’s hotel bed for — what was meant to be — an impromptu movie night. But Justin and Ryan had bailed early, when everyone had realised Ricky’s movie pick was both black and white, and subtitled (and sadly not in the gory, classic J-horror kind of way), leaving Chris with Ricky and Vinny to third-wheel hard.

And Chris knows he should probably leave; Vinny head’s already in Ricky's lap so he can absently feed him popcorn without taking his eyes off the screen. But he kind of can’t stop glancing at them. With every handful, Chris can see Ricky sliding his fingers rather more into Vinny’s mouth that is strictly necessary so he can lick the sugar off them.

Chris averts his eyes from the sight of Vinny sucking Ricky’s tattooed thumb, quickly looking back at the screen before he can actually get an erection like he's a teenager with a vivid imagination. He can’t say he’s really following what’s going on but he guesses that’s his fault for getting distracted by his bandmates’ flirting.

‘ _Vin_ ,’ Ricky says, irritated, as Vinny wriggles more into his lap and Ricky has to rescue the popcorn from going everywhere. He dumps the bag in Chris’ lap and Vinny rolls over onto his stomach.

Chris offers Vinny the bag but he just opens his mouth instead, looking at Chris expectantly. His eyes are glittering.

Chris snorts because he’s ridiculous but takes out a handful anyway. And of course Vinny licks his palm as he’s feeding him and of course Chris can immediately feel all the blood in his body draining from his brain into his dick.

Vinny munches his way through another two handfuls, nipping the base of Chris’ thumb and tonguing the sugar from between his fingers leaving them tingling.

‘I want some,’ Ricky says, shifting against Chris’ side. Chris glances at him, he’s still looking forward with hands on Vinny’s back. Chris can feel heat seeping through his limbs and he’s not sure he’s going to be able to stop himself completely losing his shit if Ricky starts sucking his fingers as well.

But then Ricky turns to glance at him, half-smiling, and Chris can’t do anything other than obey. He lifts the handful of popcorn and Ricky lowers his head. Chris feels his lips on his skin and there’s pins and needles spreading up his spine and across his scalp. Chris makes a soft noise in his throat. He can feel Ricky smiling and there’s a hot hand on his thigh. Ricky licks his inner wrist lightly and Chris has to bite his lip to keep in a moan.

‘Chris, I want more,’ Vinny says, voice amused. Ricky doesn’t seem inclined to let his hand go so Chris uses the other to give Vinny another handful and apparently they want him to expire on the spot as Ricky takes his thumb into his mouth and Vinny sucks in his two longest fingers. Chris’ whole body is taut as they tease him. He makes another muffled noise, and Ricky lets him go laughing softly.

Vinny’s wriggling again until he’s completely in Chris’ lap and looping his arms around his neck pulling him in to kiss. Vinny slides his tongue into his mouth as Chris holds his hips and Vinny rolls them up in his hands so Chris can feel how hard he is against his stomach. They kiss for a long moment while Vinny grinds into him until Chris can barely breath.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Chris mumbles, head thunking back against the headboard, when Vinny let’s him up for air.

‘You want to?’ Vinny says, grinning, hands on his chest. Chris feels his pulse spike.

‘I mean, _yeah_ if that’s—’ he starts, glancing at Ricky who’s still close against his side. Ricky smiles at him and inclines his head.

‘Vin, get naked,’ Ricky says, getting up off the bed.

‘ _Mm_ , you’re _so_ hot when you’re bossy,’ Vinny says, grinning at Ricky as he climbs off Chris. Ricky snorts, shaking his head at him. He pauses the TV as Vinny disappears into the bathroom.

‘You too,’ he adds to Chris, as he pulls his own t-shirt over his head. Chris gets up as well, feeling lightheaded from the change in blood pressure. ‘Do you want the light? Or just the TV is okay?’ Ricky asks him. Chris blinks at him; Ricky’s shirtless now and it’s distracting. ‘C’m _on_ ,’ Ricky says, rolling his eyes and crawling across the bed to stand in front of him.

Ricky tips his head up and Chris takes the hint and lowers his mouth to kiss him, hands going to his hair, as Ricky slips a hand under the waistband of his sweats to feel him through his underwear. Chris moans into his mouth; he’s already twisted up tight from their teasing. Ricky strokes him, kissing his lips until they hear Vinny come back from the bathroom dropping to bounce on the bed.

He’s naked and on his back, pushed up on his elbows with his legs bent. His curly hair is wet on the ends like he’d just rinsed his face. He’s hard too; cock flushed dark pink against his thigh.

‘Go on,’ Ricky says, stepping back from Chris. Chris strips down the rest of the way and puts a knee on the bed. Vinny watches him get closer, wiggling his toes when Chris stops between his feet.

‘It’s weird doing it on a bed,’ he says quietly, and Chris laughs. He hadn’t really thought about it but he guesses it is; given Vinny’s recent penchant for cornering him as soon as they finish the set. Chris bends kissing the arch of his foot to make him yelp and squirm.

‘Ugh, gross, _don’t_ ,’ he says, writhing as Chris nips up his calf and onto his thigh laughing at him. Chris gives him a wet kiss on the thigh and Vinny hums. ‘—you can do that again,’ he concedes, hand sinking into Chris’ hair. Chris kisses and licks up his thigh until he’s between his legs. He licks behind his balls, letting his tongue brush his hole. Vinny’s gasping, hand fisted in his hair, pulling. Chris puts a hand behind his leg, holding it back so he can reach more of him with his mouth. Chris feels the bed shift behind him and guesses Ricky’s climbed up behind him. He feels hot hands on his hips.

‘Is this okay?’ Ricky asks, and Chris can feel his cock brush against the back of his thigh. Chris unsticks his mouth to give him a mumbled yeah. He licks Vinny again, making him moaning softly arching his back. He can feel Ricky behind him, kissing over his shoulders and leaning over him to snag the lube Vinny had retrieved from the bathroom earlier.

Chris pulls back to pant and Vinny groans. Chris can feel Ricky’s hand on his thigh then a slick finger strokes over his hole. Ricky slides his finger into his body and Chris gasps, feeling heat unfurl through his gut. Vinny pushes on his head a little.

‘C’mon,’ he says, biting his lower lip, and when Chris glances at him he can see he’s looking up and realises he must be looking at Ricky. Chris puts his mouth on him again. Vinny moans, hips ticking into him as his tongue laps over his skin. Ricky adds another finger and Chris gasps against Vinny’s skin, feeling his body contract.  
  
Chris pushes up on his elbows, panting. Vinny’s hums, rubbing the back of his neck. Chris’ cock is pulsing and the change in angle of Ricky’s fingers makes his thighs tremble. He looks up and Vinny’s watching him. He’s flushed; eyes dark and glossy, lips bitten red and slightly parted.

Chris licks his cock, eyes on his so he can see his eyelids flutter as he bites his lip again. He can feel the lube on the bed by his elbow so he snags it, applying it to his hand. He slips a finger into Vinny and quickly adds a second making him hiss softly as his back arches. He licks his cock again, feeling Vinny’s body clutching, oversensitive.

Ricky makes a soft noise behind him, pressing into him a little more. Chris can’t quite stop himself from pushing back into Ricky’s hand as he adds another finger, working him open. Ricky’s hand smooths over his hip then up his spine to spread on his shoulder. He takes Vinny’s cock into his mouth. Vinny gasps, panting. The hand Vinny has on the back of his neck moving onto his shoulder. He can feel Ricky interlace their fingers. It’s kind of sweet.

‘You ready, babe?’ Ricky asks, curling his fingers and making Chris’ stomach twitch inwards. He pulls back from Vinny, sitting up.

‘Mhm,’ Chris says, nodding, and Ricky withdraws my hand.

‘Get a condom,’ Vinny says, pushing his hair back from his face. Chris reaches for the box, snagging it and taking out a condom for himself and for Ricky. Ricky takes it and he can hear the rustle as he rips the packet.

‘How do you want to—?’ Chris asks, turning to look at him. Ricky kisses his shoulder, eyes flicking down Vinny’s body.

‘You go first,’ he says, Chris can feel him smiling against his skin, ‘and then I’ll fuck you, how does that sound?’ Chris can feel a flush, creeping across his skin at Ricky’s words. He nods.

‘That sounds good,’ he says, a little breathless, and Ricky kisses his shoulder again. Vinny’s smiling at him too, wriggling down the bed to meet him and Chris moves over him again.

He sits up to roll a condom on, slicking lube down his length, before putting his hands on the bends of Vinny’s knees. Vinny wriggles more, letting Chris fold him up, biting his lip to keep in a whine as Chris guides his cock into his body.

Chris keeps breathing with an effort, pressing forward until his hips are pressed up tight against Vinny’s body. Vinny’s panting through his mouth now, eyelashes low and Chris can see his skin is damp with sweat.

He can feel Ricky’s hands on his hips then sees them move onto Vinny’s thighs. Vinny’s eyelashes flicker.

‘Okay?’ Ricky says, cheek against his back and Chris can feel him press the head of his dick into him. He exhales. He’s overloaded with sensation, Vinny’s body contracting around his cock as Ricky slides into his body so he feels filled and embraced from every angle. Vinny moans softly as Chris bends, head pressing against his collarbone, trying to take deep breaths. Ricky pulls at his leg, fingers on his inner thigh, still pushing into him, so he spreads his knees a little more and Vinny moans at the moment.

‘Fuck,’ he says, nails digging into the back of Chris’ neck.

‘It’s okay, baby,’ Ricky murmurs and Chris can feel Ricky flush up against him now.

‘Rick, _please_ —’ Vinny says and Chris shifts, making Ricky curse.

‘Yeah, you can—’ he gasps out, hand flat on Chris' back pressing as he gives a shallow thrust. Chris moans. It feels incredible. He’s so stretched out and overloaded he can barely keep his eyes focused. He starts to thrust into Vinny, mouthing over his chest, hands fisted in the sheets as Ricky’s fucks into them as well.

It takes a minute for them to get in sync but when it happens Chris can feel his whole body flood with heat, electricity sparking across the bottoms of his feet and the palms of his hands. Vinny’s squirming under him, his head thrown back into the mattress as his hips flex up. Ricky’s hands are still hot on his hips, sticky with sweat and lube.

Vinny’s letting out these little sobbing moans that are dragging Chris closer and closer to the edge. He can feel Ricky’s forehead pressing between his shoulder blades, long, dark hair brushing his skin, as he thrusts into him. He pants, pressing sticky kisses across Vinny’s chest and nipples. He puts a hand on his cock and Vinny gives another hiccuping sob.

‘ _Please_ —’ he says again and Chris jerks him faster. Chris can feel his body clenching around his cock and his thighs quivering against his ribs. Ricky straightens up, leaning back with his hands on his waist, and the angle hits him just perfectly. Chris moans low in his throat. Lights are flickering behind his eyes.

Then Vinny’s going rigid under him, knees suddenly clamped on his ribs and Chris can feel him coming. Chris leans to kiss his mouth, feeling his come sticky on their skin. Ricky doesn’t let up and it’s barely a handful of his rough thrusts before Chris feels his gut twist tight as he comes, hand scrabbling on Vinny’s thighs as he rides it out gasping. He groans.

‘ _Fuck —fuck_ ,’ Ricky gasps out feeling Chris shivering with aftershocks. ‘Fuck, _Chris_ — please, fuck, Chris, c’mon.’ Chris smiles, he likes it when Ricky is worked up like this. He likes making Ricky worked up like this. He gets his elbows under him so he can push back into him, though his thighs are still shaking from the orgasm. Ricky groans and Chris can feel his hand on his hips, nails dragging on his skin. He gasps again and Chris can feel him go still. He can feel Ricky panting hot breaths against his back, gulping in air.

‘Chris, can you—’ Vinny says, and Chris realises they’re basically both collapsed on him.

‘Sure, sorry,’ Chris mumbles, putting a hand Ricky’s back to ease him back off of him. Ricky takes the hint, pulling out and getting up off the bed. Chris withdraws carefully and Vinny’s hips joint cracks when he drops his legs down. Chris gets off the bed as well and Vinny groans stretching out like a starfish.

Ricky’s nowhere in the room so Chris guesses he’s in the bathroom. Chris removes the used condom, picks up the wrappers and puts them all in the hotel trash can as Vinny watches him. Ricky’s sitting on the bed when Chris turns. He’s still naked and they’re both grinning at him.

Vinny sits up and gets off the bed as well, going for the bathroom.

‘You okay?’ Ricky asks Chris. He’s sat back against the headboard, still flushed across his chest and on his thighs from the sex. Chris nods, Ricky nods too and closes his eyes letting his head drop back. ‘I want a fucking cigarette,’ he says and Chris laughs coming to sit on the bed.

Vinny comes back into the room and as he climbs back on the bed Chris can there’s a handprint bruise on the back of his thigh. It’s too big to have been Ricky’s hand.

‘Shit, Vin, did I do that?’ he asks, reaching out to brush it with his knuckles. Vinny drops to sit crossed-legged pulling at his skin to inspect the bruise.

‘Looks like it, dude,’ he says, ‘I think we’re even though.’ He points to a new bruise splashed over Chris’ rib, barely visible under the tattoo.

‘Mm I think that one’s me,’ Ricky says, moving forward to fit his hand over another four-pointed bruise on Chris’ arm.

‘And that one,’ Vinny says, putting his hand on the mess of bruises on Chris’ hip. Chris smiles as they continue cataloguing the marks on his skin. It’s weirdly nice to have them both pawing him.

‘Do you want to sleep in here?’ Ricky asks, at last, eyes on Chris’ face. And he knows Ricky’s asking what the limits of this new intimacy are.

‘Uh, yeah,’ he says. Ricky smiles at him and nods, ordering Vinny to go shower first. Vinny complains but goes and they, Chris and Ricky, get into the bed. When they’re under the covers, Ricky rolls into him pulling his hands so they’re around his waist and laying his head on his chest. Chris smooths a hand down his back feeling Ricky nuzzling into him.

‘You’re cuddly tonight,’ he murmurs, amused that Ricky suddenly turned into a lap cat when usually all he wants after sex is for Chris to get off him and to shower.

‘Shut up,’ Ricky says back quietly. Chris snorts softly. He strokes the back of his head and they don’t say anything else. Ricky hits play and the TV flickers into life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leann, I hope you enjoyed.. and I hope everyone enjoyed the thumb sucking in the video for _Eternally Yours_ because I'm citing that as direct inspiration.
> 
> (I know _again_ with Ricky... but I promise he's getting railed in the next one 👌)
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
